Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and, in particular, to a touch rim control method and associated device.
Description of the Related Art
Wearable devices, such as watches or other wrist-worn devices, are by nature relatively small in size, and may be less than 40 mm in diameter. A wearable electronic device with multiple functions such as data display, email, text messaging, and wireless communication requires the user to interact with the device to input data, scroll through software menus, etc. Due to the very limited viewing area of a wearable device such as a smart watch, it is very inconvenient for a user to precisely tap on a specific location on the touch screen of the smart watch because the user's finger may block the viewing area while performing operations on the touch screen. Accordingly, there is demand for a portable device to solve the aforementioned problem.